New Fairy Tale Land
The New Enchanted Forest'http://ew.com/tv/2017/12/13/once-upon-a-time-rebecca-mader-zelena-return/ is a world featured on ''Once Upon a Time. History '''Before First Curse During a harsh winter, Rapunzel trespasses into Gothel’s garden to steal some herbs for her ill husband. Gothel catches Rapunzel stealing and decides to make a deal with her in a ploy to determine if Rapunzel is pure enough to be the Guardian. Rapunzel agrees to give Gothel anything, in return for her family’s happiness. Pleased with the deal, Gothel sprinkles some magical dust onto Rapunzel that manifests her away to an isolated tower. As Gothel taunts her, Rapunzel shouts for Marcus, Anastasia, and Drizella for help, but Gothel leads the family to think that Rapunzel had died by placing Rapunzel’s coat at her garden. Years pass, and Marcus falls in love with a women named Cecelia. They eventually gets married and Marcus gifts Cecelia a locket which shows their undying love. Via this marriage, Marcus also gains a step-daughter: Ella. Marcus’ daughter Drizella also warms up to Cecelia, treating her as her own mother, but Anastasia refuses to give up on Rapunzel. ("Pretty in Blue", "One Little Tear") As days turns into years, Rapunzel is led to believe that she will never escape the tower. One night, Rapunzel notices flying lanterns in the sky and figures a way to free herself. By using her long, thick hair as a rope, Rapunzel climbs down the tower swiftly and escapes from Gothel’s garden. Returning home to her manor, Rapunzel finds that Marcus had remarried with a step-daughter of his own. Despite this, Rapunzel is allowed to stay at the manor, but as a servant. One day, during tea with her daughters, Rapunzel tries to get Drizella to warm up to her, but receives a cold welcome, unlike Anastasia. Marcus visits them and sends the girls back to the manor to talk to Rapunzel. He gifts Rapunzel her coat to show that he still loves her, but mentions that he has commitments to Cecelia and Ella too. After Marcus leaves, Gothel pays Rapunzel a visit, angered that Rapunzel broke their deal. However, Gothel decides to take advantage of the situation by giving Rapunzel a poisoned mushroom from New Wonderland to eliminate Cecelia. Rapunzel, refused to poison an innocent, throws the mushroom into a fire, but Gothel conjures another for Rapunzel to use if the time ever comes. ("One Little Tear") On Drizella’s birthday, Rapunzel gets a cold remark from Drizella after gifting her gift, but witness Drizella warmly hugging Cecelia after receiving her gift. Upon hearing Drizella calling Cecelia "mother", Rapunzel angrily returns to her chamber and decides to use the poisoned mushroom on Cecelia. She pours a few drops of the poison into Cecelia’s drink, causing Cecelia to be cursed with a poisoned heart which becomes deadly if she is with her loved ones. In order to protect her family, Cecelia runs away to New Wonderland, with Marcus chasing after her to bring her home. After a year, Marcus’ locket stops glowing as Cecelia had stopped loving him, prompting him to return home to Rapunzel. For some time, the family, including Ella, lives a happy life. One winter, as the girls build a snowman, Anastasia and Ella falls into the cold lake after the thin ice cracked. Marcus dived in and saved Ella first before rescuing Anastasia, which angered Rapunzel. With Anastasia on the brink of death, Rapunzel brings the girl to Gothel to save her. Gothel saves Anastasia’s last breath and reveals that Rapunzel had failed her test, but intends to use Anastasia to take her place as the Guardian instead, this time with the tower being escape-proof. To prevent Gothel from locking Anastasia away in the tower, Rapunzel steal’s Gothel’s magical dust and use it against Gothel instead, trapping her in her own tower, with the only way out is to replace herself with a bloodline of hers. ("Eloise Gardener", "One Little Tear") Rapunzel’s marriage with Marcus worsens since Anastasia’s fall. Hoping for an out, Rapunzel works with a Prince and murders Marcus. With Marcus dead, Rapunzel takes over the manor and forces Ella to work as a servant for her family. Rapunzel, now going by the name of Lady Tremaine, keeps Anastasia’s body preserved in a coffin with plans to awaken her with a pure heart ("Hyperion Heights", "The Garden of Forking Paths", "Wake Up Call") From the Wish Realm, Hook and Smee comes to the New Enchanted Forest to look for some powerful magic to defeat Rumplestiltskin. With the Evil Queen’s guidance and a map, they find themselves at the bottom of a tower. Believing the item he seeks is in the tower, Hook scales the pavement to a window atop the tower and finds a women named Rapunzel. Rapunzel tells him that she was trapped in the tower by a Witch, but a magical flower can free her. Thinking the flower is the item he’s seeking, Hook agrees to help Rapunzel. Hook and Smee goes into Gothel’s garden to seek the flower, but are attacked by a giant Gnome. In order to defeat the Gnome, Hook locates the flower and pulls it from the ground, causing the Gnome to shatter into pieces. With the flower in his possession, Hook asks Smee to return to the Wish Realm while he visits Rapunzel. With both Hook and Rapunzel falling for each other, they make love. The next day, Hook finds that Rapunzel has a baby hidden away in the tower and finds out that Rapunzel is actually Gothel. Gothel reveals to Hook that Rapunzel had escaped years ago, turning the tables on her with the only way out is to replace herself with her own bloodline: the baby which she had with Hook through their love making session. As she used magic to speed up her pregnancy, Gothel is finally able to leave the tower and decides to leave the baby to fend by itself. Hook stays behind to take care of their daughter, naming the child after his deceased mother, Alice. ("Eloise Gardener") 'Before Fifth Curse' While riding his motorcycle in the forest, Henry collides with Ella and her carriage, scaring Felipe off. Feeling guilty for destroying her carriage, Henry decides to give her a lift to her destination: the Royal Ball at the King’s castle. Ella agrees and hops on the motorcycle and requests a short lesson about the motorcycle’s functions. Fulling understanding Henry’s explanation on how to work the vehicle, Ella beats down Henry and steals the motorcycle and Henry’s pocket knife with hopes to murder a Prince at the ball. At her manor, Lady Tremaine capture’s Ella’s Fairy Godmother, cuts off her wings, and takes away her wand as punishment for aiding Ella. Lady Tremaine calls for Drizella into the chamber and warns her that magic does not bring fear as it can be taken, but makes an exception by using the wand to turn the Fairy Godmother into dust. She then takes Dizella to the ball with hopes that the Prince would choose Drizella as a suitor. Henry also makes his way to the ball after finding out that Ella had stolen his pocket knife. He arrives in just a nick of time to persuade Ella to give up her plan of revenge, but Ella declines. Before Henry gets to follow her, he collapses onto the floor after he was drugged by one of the servants at the castle. Henry is brought to an underground cave while Ella confronts the Price for murdering her step-father. Ella tries to kill him, but her inner conscience refuses, leading to Lady Tremaine to kill the Prince instead for not choosing Drizella as his suitor. Lady Tremaine warns the Royal Guards that Ella had murdered the Prince. At the underground cave, the servant reveals herself to Henry as Alice. She tells him that Rumplestiltskin sent her to prevent him from mixing into other people’s stories as there will be consequences, but Henry decides to take a chance. He returns to the castle and helps Ella escape the castle, with plans to meet up deep in the forest at midnight to escape the realm. Via on horseback, Henry goes to the meet up location, but only finds one of Ella’s glass slipper. ("Hyperion Heights") Ella gives birth to a baby girl and Henry announces the child's name: Lucy, in front of their friends Hook, Princess Tiana, and Jack. During the announcement, Drizella shows up unexpectedly and warns them about the upcoming Dark Curse that she will cast. However, Drizella is turned into stone by Lady Tremaine, who is working with the heroes. ("The Eighth Witch") On Lucy's eight birthday, Queen Tiana hosts a birthday party at a castle to honor her. As Lucy tries to blow the candles, Gothel arrives with Witches from the Coven of the Eight. They free Drizella from her stone-state and begins preparations to cast the Dark Curse. Regina visits Zelena at her farm and seeks help to defeat Drizella and Gothel while Henry and Ella takes extreme measures to protect Lucy from the curse. Henry takes Lucy deep into the forest to find a magical tree which would transport them to the Land Without Magic before the curse is cast. With Tiger Lily's help, Henry locates the tree. Tiger Lily gives Henry an axe belonged to Geppetto to axe down the tree while she takes Lucy to an underground hideout. Hook seeks help from Rumplestiltskin to stop the curse, but finds it impossible. Instead, Rumplestiltskin gifts Hook a white elephant which will prevent the separation of his loved ones once the curse is cast. Hook then tries to speak to Alice, but she stays away from him because of their own curse. She gives him a letter to be given to Robin. While Henry chops down the tree, the Witches ambushes Henry straight to his hideout. Henry asks Lucy to get back to the castle with the Once Upon a Time book while he battles them. After the fight, Henry and the Witches disappears. Lucy finds the wreckage and with Tiger Lily's guidance, Lucy heads back to the castle to warn the others. Ella proposes a plan to take down Drizella by teaming up with Regina and Zelena. Atop a mountain, the Witches braces for the casting of the curse, but is visited by Lady Tremaine. She mocks Drizella's motherly love towards Gothel before being put to sleep by Drizella. Regina, Zelena, Hook, Ella, and Jack ambushes their coven, but Gothel reveals a poisoned Henry to them while Drizella advices Regina to cast the curse to save her son as it is the only way. Using Regina's blood, the Witches casts the curse which spreads throughout the realm. Robin reunites with Alice after receiving her letter and passionly kiss, with Rumplestiltskin standing nearby as the curse consumes them while Tiana holds on to Lucy as the curse consumes them too. ("The Final Battle, Part 1", "The Final Battle, Part 2", "The Eighth Witch") References Category:Once Upon a Time Category:World